Increasingly, organizations are utilizing cloud resources for storage and to carry out computational tasks. Cloud-based computing offers many advantages including use-based costs, dynamic scalability, and reduced capital expenditures. Many cloud providers offer cloud clients the use of configurable or programmable hardware logic devices (e.g., field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs)) for relatively efficient performance of computational tasks.
However, use of cloud computing services can expose sensitive data to alteration and disclosure, resulting in reduced adoption or utilization of cloud-based resources with respect to sensitive workloads and misappropriation of sensitive data by malicious third parties. There is currently no effective way to facilitate secure cloud compute environments that are enabled by hardware logic devices hosted by cloud providers.